


fics and why I suck because I haven't updated them

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream





	

Look, I am very disorganized when I write fic because it is my hobby writing and something I do for fun. It relieves stress. If I make myself stick to a strict update schedule for all the fics then this turns from a hobby to like, work writing. Also, it's not conducive to the way I update. Some stories hit me faster than others (I start a fic with an idea of what I want to do, I don't go into major planning because this is leisure writing) and I write the updates that hit me first.

But I am just letting you know that I plan to finish the fics I have started here at some point. So if you are worried about something not being updated, it's gonna be updated eventually. But really, why would you be? There are better fics than mine, right? Lmao.

Yeah. If you are wondering I am probably gonna do an update for King In All But Name and finally finish Switch up next.


End file.
